Recently, the use of hydrotherapy devices is becoming very popular. These devices are being widely used in the field of physiotherapy and rehabilitation of humans and animals. In addition, hydrotherapy devices are being used in health and athletic clubs and in residential homes. Basically, the known hydrotherapy devices generally include a receptacle having one or more glass sides, together with a conveyor in the bottom of the tank. The receptacle is generally filled with warm water, and the human or animal to be treated is placed inside the receptacle. The water provides the user with buoyancy allowing reducing the weight on the legs of the user necessary to contact the conveyor; thus, the user may exercise by the movement of the conveyor.
However, the known hydrotherapy devices present certain disadvantages. For instance it has previously been difficult to allow the user to enter and exit the hydrotherapy device. In addition, it is desirable to allow the device to be fully cleaned and the conveyor in the bottom of the receptacle may provide an obstacle for cleaning the device. Furthermore, it has the inability for the user to configure, as needed, the doors of the hydrotherapy device to either a left hand or a right hand configuration.
In addition, it is difficult to manually adjust the belt tension on the hydrotherapy devices of the prior art because generally they required idler rollers on the backside of the conveyor.
As can be seen, there is a need for a hydrotherapy device that allows to easily configuring, in-situ, the doors of the device to either a left hand or a right hand configuration. In addition, there is a need for a hydrotherapy device that allows the easy cleaning of the bottom of the device. Furthermore, there is a need for a hydrotherapy device that allows to automatically adjusting the belt tension.